Asayake no Crescendo
Asayake no Crescendo (朝焼けのクレッシェンド, Morning Glow Crescendo) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 04 single. The song is performed by Kotoha Tanaka and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Saori Kodama and composed as well as arranged by Akito Matsuda. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #After School Party Time (アフタースクールパーリータイム) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Megumi Tokoro～" #Asayake no Crescendo (朝焼けのクレッシェンド) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Kotoha Tanaka～" #Liar Rouge (ライアー・ルージュ) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Shiho Kitazawa～" #Snow White #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Chihaya Kisaragi～" #Blue Symphony #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Madoromi wa yoake o kanjite mabuta o netsu ga naderu Michite yuku kyou no hajimari ni Sotto chikau sonna yume o miteta Hiraku tobira no mae kowakute naita kinou Kakokei ni kawaru watashi de mezame you Kanaetai omoi ni junsui na mama Asayake wa takanari e no KURESSHENDO Dakishimeta jibun o shinjite iru yo Watashi ga watashi de ireru you ni Kotoba ga tsumugidasu sekai de kokoro wa jiyuu na kaze Furisosogu hikari o matotte motto tsuyoi sen o egaki nagara Itsuka tsugi no tobira sagashite hiraku toki mo Jibun-rashii asa ni kitto tabidateru Shinjitai ashita ni fumidasu tame ni Ima dekiru subete oikakete Mainichi o kakegaenai kyou ni shiyou Watashi wa watashi no jounetsu de Mayoi nagara tebanasenakatta yume nara honmono Bukiyou demo mae o muite ikou Donna toki mo donna toki mo Kanaetai omoi ni junsui na mama Asayake wa takanari e no KURESSHENDO Dakishimeta jibun o shinjite iru yo Watashi ga watashi de ireru you ni |-| Kanji= 微睡みは夜明けを感じて　瞼を熱が撫でる 満ちてゆく今日のはじまりに そっと誓う　そんな夢を見てた 開く扉の前　怖くて　泣いた昨日 過去形に変わる　わたしで目覚めよう 叶えたい想いに純粋なまま 朝焼けは高鳴りへのクレッシェンド 抱きしめた自分を信じているよ わたしが　わたしでいれるように 言葉が紡ぎ出す世界で　心は自由な風 降り注ぐ光を纏って　もっと強い線を描きながら いつか　次の扉　探して　開く時も 自分らしい朝に　きっと旅立てる 信じたい明日に踏み出すために 今できるすべて追いかけて 毎日をかけがえない今日にしよう わたしは　わたしの情熱で 迷いながら　手放せなかった　夢なら本物 不器用でも　前を向いていこう どんな時も　どんな時も 叶えたい想いに純粋なまま 朝焼けは高鳴りへのクレッシェンド 抱きしめた自分を信じているよ わたしが　わたしでいれるように |-| English= Feeling the daybreak through my slumber, I rubbed my eyes The growing beginning of a new day is a gentle promise; I had that kind of dream The days that I cried scared in front of that open door Are in the past, I'm awakening as myself! I want these wishes to come true, purely The daybreak is a stirring crescendo I'll embrace it and believe in myself So that I can be me In the world spun by words, my heart is a free wind I'll bind the light and draw an even stronger line Someday, I'll search for the next door, even if it's open I'll set off in my own way of morning I want to believe, so that I can step into tomorrow I'll chase after all I can do now Let's make each and every day irreplaceable With my own passion When I was lost, you never let go of my hand, if this is a dream it's real Even if I'm clumsy, I'll keep going forward No matter what, no matter when I want these wishes to come true, purely The daybreak is a stirring crescendo I'll embrace it and believe in myself So that I can be me Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Risa Taneda) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 04 (sung by: Kotoha Tanaka)